


Hidden in front of everyone / KidLuLaw

by brokenheroes_stronghearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheroes_stronghearts/pseuds/brokenheroes_stronghearts
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Luffy die Idee, in einer WG zu wohnen, ja gefallen. Immerhin machten es seine Brüder Ace und Sabo nicht anders. Aber schon bald bemerkt Luffy, dass seine Mitbewohner ein großes Geheimnis hüten, welches gefährlicher nicht sein könnte. Aber ihm fällt auf, dass viel mehr Personen in seinem Umfeld dieses Geheimnis ebenfalls hüten. Und, Stück für Stück, rutscht Luffy immer tiefer in dieses Geheimnis mit rein und muss irgendwann einsehen, dass er schon von Anfang an mit drinnen steckt. / KidLuLaw / Kid x Luffy x Law





	1. Prolog

Total verschlafen öffneten sich ein paar schwarze Augen und sahen sich in dem immer noch dunklen Zimmer um, suchten nach der Quelle des störenden Geräusches, welches ihn so unsanft aus dem schönen Traum riss. Und nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, war das nervtötende Geräusch, das Klingeln des Weckers, verstummt. Und, sobald die schwarzen, wuscheligen Haare wieder unter der Decke verschwunden waren, wurde die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet, flutete es mit grellem Licht, und ein großer, schon in die Jahre gekommener Mann, betrat das Zimmer, in dem grellen Licht wirkte der Bart und die grauen Haare fast weiß. Das faltige Gesicht des Mannes ziert eine lange, hackenförmige Narbe, die bei seinem linken Auge lag. "Aufstehen Luffy! Die Schule wartet!", die schwarzen Augen des Mannes hatten während des sprechens auf seinen, sich schlafend stellenden, Enkel gelegt, welcher immer noch im Bett lag und sich nicht rührte. Er dachte nicht im Traum daran, jetzt aufzustehen - nicht, wo es gerade so gemütlich war. Aber wie es schien, hatte sein Großvater was dagegen, denn ohne zu zögern zog er ihm die Decke weg und verfrachtete den Jungen somit kurzerhand auf den Boden. Das der Aufprall auf dem Boden nicht gerade sanft war, ist hoffentlich verständlich. "Man Opa! Ich wollte noch schlafen." Dass sich Garp nicht wirklich darum kümmerte, war dem schwarzhaarigen Wuschelkopf schon klar. "Beeil dich etwas, sonst musst du auf's Frühstück verzichten." Die Vorstellung, kein Frühstück zu bekommen, ließ Luffy hastig vom Boden aufstehen und mit frischer Kleidung im Bad verschwinden. Ohne Frühstück ging nichts, immerhin war es die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag! Das selbe schien auch Garp zu wissen, denn mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen machte er sich auf den Weg, zurück in die Küche. Luffy wäre sicher enttäuscht, wenn das Essen verbrannt wäre.

Wie oft hatte er in der letzten Viertelstunde auf die Uhr geschaut? Sieben oder acht mal bestimmt. Und dass es nicht mehr lange dauert bis der Unterricht beginnt, stellte Ace nüchtern fest. Wenn Luffy noch länger braucht, kommen sie mal wieder zu spät. Und darauf hatte er, ehrlich gesagt, keine sonderliche lust. Und wieder wanderten die schwarzen Augen des jungen Mannes zu der Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Das er dabei ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares aus seinem Gesicht streichen musste, war für ihn mittlerweile nichts Neues. Es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass lange Haare - und als solche bezeichnete Ace seine schulterlangen Haare - einem gerne ins Gesicht hängen. "Das wird Ärger mit Sabo geben.", meinte der sommersprossige Junge leise zu sich selbst, als Luffy nach weiteren zehn Minuten immer noch nicht auftauchte. Und wie das Ärger mit Sabo geben würde!

"Ace!", wild mit den Armen winkend kam Luffy auf seinem Bruder zu gerannt und fiel ihm, als er nah genug an ihm dran war,mit einem breiten Grinsen um den Hals. Aber als er hoch in das Gesicht seines großen Bruders sah, entdeckte er, dass dieser das Grinsen nicht erwidert, sondern ihn mit ernster Miene ansah. "Ace? Was ist los?", verwundert ließ Luffy Ace los und sah zu dem schwarzhaarigen hoch. "Du bist eine halbe Stunde zu spät Luffy. Das wird noch Ärger mit Sabo geben, dass weist du hoffentlich.", ernst sah Ace Luffy in die Augen und Luffy wandte schnell den Blick ab, sah betrübt zu Boden. "Das war ja nicht mal absichtlich. Opa wollte mich ja eigentlich herfahren, aber auf halber Strecke kam ein Notruf rein und Opa ist hingefahren - ich saß noch mit im Auto. Aber als er es dann gemerkt hatte, hat er mich raus gelassen und ich musste dann mit dem Bus fahren. Tut mir leid Ace. Ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen.", reuevoll schaut der kleinere von beiden zum Anderen hoch. Er bereute es wirklich und sagte es nicht bloß so. Luffy wusste doch, wie sehr er es hasste, mit Sabo zu streiten. Immerhin ging es ihm da nicht anders. Und erst als er spürte, wie Ace ihm durch die Haare wuschelte, sah er wieder zu diesem hoch. "Schon gut Lu. Ich bin dir nicht böse.", sagte Ace lächelnd und zauberte so auch Luffy ein lächeln auf die Lippen. "Aber jetzt komm. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zur zweiten Stunde." Und mit diesem Satz rannte Ace los, Luffy direkt hinter ihm.

Kurz nachdem die beiden schwarzhaarigen das Schulgelände betreten hatten, kam ein nicht gerade erfreut dreinschauender junger Mann mit schulterlangen, leicht gewellten blonden Haaren, schwarzen Augen und einer großen Brandnarbe am linken Auge auf die beiden zu. Aber der angepisste Blick, den Sabo seinen beiden Brüdern zuwarf, ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht erfreut war, sie erst jetzt zu sehen. "Wo wart ihr beiden?! Ich hab auf euch gewartet, bis es zu ersten Stunde klingelt, aber ihr kamt nicht!", fuhr Sabo die beiden an. Aber der schuldbewusste Blick seines jüngsten Bruders ließ ihn fast augenblicklich vergessen, warum er überhaupt sauer auf die beiden war. "Luffy? Was ist los?", besorgt ging er etwas in die Knie, um Luffy dann in die Augen schauen zu können. Allerdings konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick über die Narbe unter Luffys linkem Auge glitt. Das damit Erinnerungen hoch kamen, die er nicht zu seinen besten zählen konnte, da sie nur Hass, Wut und Schuldgefühle weckten, war für ihn nichts neues. Hass, weil er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sein kleiner Bruder in diese Situation gekommen war. Wut, dass diese Mistkerle es gewagt haben, Luffy auch nur anzurühren. Und Schuldgefühle, weil er es nicht schaffte, Luffy heil wieder da raus zu bringen. Aber Sabo wusste, das es auch Ace so ging. Aber irgendwo waren sie froh, dass Luffy dieses Ereignis vergessen hatte. Der Arzt sagte ja damals auch, dass sein Unterbewusstsein diese Erinnerung verdrängt. Und Sabo hoffte, dass er Luffy niemals die Wahrheit sagen musste. Doch noch ehe er weiter in gedanken schwelgen konnte, riss ihn das nervöse Stottern von Luffy aus seinem Gedanken. "A-Ace ist nicht Schuld daran, dass wir erst jetzt kommen. Ich bin Schuld." Und damit begann Luffy zu erzählen, was der Grund war, dass sie zu spät kamen. Sabo ließ Luffy erzählen, unterbrach ihn kein einziges mal. Und am Ende, nachdem Luffy seine Erzählung beendet hatte, nahm ihn Sabo in den Arm. "Ach Luffy.. Ist schon okay. Ich bin nicht mehr sauer auf euch. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?", sagte der Blonde mit einem sanften Lächeln. Und siehe da, auch Luffy fing wieder an zu strahlen und nickte grinsend. "Und jetzt gehen wir Shanks erklären, warum du nicht da warst Lu. Er wird dir bestimmt nicht den Kopf abreissen.", scherzte Sabo, was Luffy zum kichern brachte. Aber auch Ace, der die ganze Szene bis jetzt schweigend beobachtet hatte, musste bei Sabos Aussage leicht grinsen. Nun hieß es nur noch eines: Dem Lehrer sagen, warum man zu spät ist! Und das glaubhaft!

"Ah, Garp, gut, dass du da bist.", wurde der Grauhharige begrüßt, als er den Tatort, ein abgelegenes Feld, betrat. Der Mann, der ihn angesprochen hatte, hat kurze, aber leicht struppelige blonde Haare und braungelbe Augen. Das Auffälligste an ihm war, neben seiner enormen Größe, die roten Tattoos, die sich ab seinen Mundwinkeln wie ein Grinsen über seine Wangen streckten. "Dir auch einen gute Morgen Corazón. Was ist es dieses mal?", fragte Garp seinen Kollegen. "Zwei Tote. Wie es scheint, wurden sie zuerst hierher gejagt, bevor sie hier ihr Ende fanden. Eines der Opfer weißt große Verbrennungen auf, die es im Moment unmöglich machen, das Opfer zu identifizieren. Genauso ist es auch beim zweiten Opfer. Bloß wurde dieses nicht verbrannt, es wurde regelrecht gefoltert. Der komplette Oberkörper des Opfers ist aufgeschlitzt und die Organe liegen verstreut in der Gegend. In die Augen des Opfers wurde mehrmals gestochen, so dass es aussieht, als hätte ein Vogel sie mit seinem Schnabel attackiert. Und, wüsste ich es nicht besser, hätte das zweite Opfer wirklich einem riesigem Raubvogel zum Opfer gefallen sein können. Aber es gibt keine riesigen Raubvögel, keine so große, dass sie einen Menschen so zu richten können. Zudem besitzt kein Raubvogel blaue Federn.", beendete Corazón seinen Bericht. Resignierend seufzte Garp. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet jetzt aktiv werden? Es war klar, wer diese beiden Personen so zugerichtet hat. "Ich sag es nur ungern, aber wie es scheint, sind die Massenmörder Feuerteufel und Phönix wieder aktiv geworden. Aber die Frage ist nur, warum werden sie gerade jetzt aktiv?" Und damit sprach der Blonde das aus, was dem alten Kriminologen schon die ganze Zeit bewusst war.


	2. Kapitel 1

Der Weg zum Lehrerzimmer schien für Luffy so unendlich lang. Er wusste nicht wirklich warum er nervös war, immerhin hatte er vor Shanks keine Angst, im Gegenteil. Luffy vergötterte Shank schon fast, weil bei Shanks im Unterricht konnten sie ihn duzen, ihn wie einen Freund behandeln und Späße mit ihm machen!

Als es an der Tür zum Büro klopfte, schaute ein Rothaariger Mann mit drei Narben, die quer über das linke Auge verliefen, und einem fehlenden linken Arm zu der Tür und rief denjenigen, der davor stand herein. Herein kamen Sabo, Ace und ein nervös aussehenden Luffy. Die Frage, was denn los sei schien gut lesbar in seinen braunen Augen gewesen zu sein, denn Luffy beantwortete sie mit leichtem zögern. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich zur ersten Stunde nicht da war. Opa hatte einfach vergessen, dass ich noch da war, als er auf Arbeit wollte.", sagte Luffy und Shanks konnte sehen, dass der kleine Schwarzhaarige es ernst meinte. "Schon gut Luffy. Bring Morgen einfach eine Entschuldigung mit und gut ist.", sagte der Rothaarige leise seufzend. Das darauffolgende freudestrahlende Gesicht Luffys ließ Shanks lächeln. Luffy ist eben durch und durch ein Sonnenschein. Aber sie wurden unterbrochen, als ein Mann mit kurzen, struppelingen blonden Haaren - sie ähnelten beim genaueren Betrachten einer Ananas - und blauen Augen den Raum betrat. "Entschuldige die Störung Shanks, aber ich muss mir den jungen Herrn Portgas mal ausleihen." Mit einem Nicken gab Shanks sein OK. "Ist okay Marco. Ich hab eh noch was mit Luffy zu besprechen." Marco nahm es schulterzuckend hin, während Luffy verwirrt drein schaute. Und während Marco mit dem sommersprossigen Mann das Lehrerzimmer verließ, begann Shanks Luffy zu sagen, was er alles nachholen musste. Sabo schrieb es vorsichtshalber auf. Wer weiß, ob Luffy sich das lange merken kann.

"Was gibt es denn so wichtiges Marco? Sonst meidest du doch auch immer den Kontakt, so lange wir noch in der Öffentlichkeit sind.", fragte der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden, sobald sie sich in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer waren. Aber anstatt einer Antwort wurde Ace von Marco an sich gezogen, einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Überraschung erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige den Kuss, genoss ihn in vollen Zügen. Nach gefühlten Stunden lösten sie den Kuss, ein kleiner Speichelfaden verband sie noch immer, und sahen sich tief in die Augen, bis sie in denen ihres Gegenübers versunken waren. "Wofür war der denn?" Mit dieser Fragte löste sich der Zauber um die beiden etwas, verschwand aber nicht. "Für letztens, immerhin hast du mal wieder großartige Arbeit geleistet, kleiner Feuerteufel." Ein kleines Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Älteren. Und aus dem Lächeln wurde schnell ein amüsiertes Grinsen, denn auf den Wangen des Schwarzäugigen hatte sich eine leichte Röte gelegt. "Du bist schon wieder rot, Kleiner.", neckte der Blauäugige den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich. "Nun, Herr Phönix, ich muss ihnen ebenfalls gratulieren. Sie haben ebenfalls keine schlechte Arbeit geleistet, aber an meines kommt es immer noch nicht ran!", erwiderte Ace mit dem gleichen neckischen Unterton in der Stimme wie Marco, welcher leise lachen musste. "Wunderbar." Und damit versiegelte Marco ihre Lippen wieder miteinander, kosteten ihre Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen aus. Aber ehe sie den Kuss hätten weiter vertiefen können, mussten sie sich widerwillig voneinander lösen, hatte es doch gerade vorgeklingelt. "Wir sehen uns dann nachher." Einen letzten, kleinen Kuss gab Ace dem Blonden ehe er den Raum verließ. Aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, vorher einmal kurz mit der Hüfte zu Wackeln. Zurück blieb ein leise lachender Marco. "Dieser Junge."

Als sich der Schultag dem Ende neigte, verbrachten die drei Brüder die erste große Pause zusammen auf dem Schulhof. "Man, ich bin so froh, dass die Qualen bald vorbei sind. Das ist doch nicht zum aushalten.", maulte Ace genervt, wollte endlich dieser verdammten Hölle Namens Schule entfliehen. "Du willst doch bloß zu deinem Freund zurück. War es dir heute Morgen etwa nicht genug?", fragte Sabo mit einem neckischen Grinsen. "Halt die Klappe Sabo!" Über die sommersprossigen Wangen hatte sich die altbekannte Röte gelegt, welche nicht nur Sabo sondern auch Luffy zum Lachen brachte. Sie fanden es immer wieder lustig Ace ärgern zu können. Aber weder die Röte, noch das Lachen hielt lange, wurden aber durch ein Grinsen ersetzt. "Also Lu, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht ebenfalls in eine WG zu ziehen? Dann wärst du nicht mehr so sehr von Gramps abhänging." Mit einer Frage, die er seinem kleinen Bruder eh stellen wollte, wechselte Ace das Thema, wollte nicht länger mit ihnen über sein Privatleben mit Marco reden. "Ich würde echt gerne! Hab sogar schon zum Teil gepackt. Bloß Opa ist nicht so begeistert." Das Garps Besortgnis nicht unbegründet ist, verschwiegen sie dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen. Es war besser, wenn er nichts darüber wusste, sonst wäre er noch mehr in Gefahr, als er es dank seiner Herkunft nicht eh schon wäre. "Weißt du Lu, Ace und Ich kennen da welche, bei denen du unterkommen könntest.", warf Sabo in die Runde. Zuerst sahen Ace und Luffy ihn verwirrt an, aber dann macht es bei dem Größeren der Beiden 'Klick' und er begann zu grinsen. "Das ist eine super Idee Sabo!", stimmte Ace dem ganzen zu. "Ähm... Von wem redet ihr?" Verwirrt sag Luffy seine Brüder an, wusste nicht, von wem sie redeten. "Die zwei heißen Law und Kid. Sie sind gute Freunde von uns.", erklärte Sabo seinem kleinen Bruder. "Ach so!", erwiderte Luffy breit grinsend und freute sich darauf, die beiden kennen zu lernen. "Ich versuch mal Law zu erreichen. Vielleicht kann ich ja schon mal 'nen Treffpunkt ausmachen." Und damit entfernte sich Ace von seinen Brüdern, um das Telefonat zu führen.

Das Klingeln des Handys riss einen Schwarzhaarigen Mann, mit kleinem Kinnbart, Kotletten auf Mundhöhe, sturmgrauen Augen, zwei Ohringen in jedem Ohr und einer weißen Mütze mit braunen Punkten auf dem Kopf aus seinen Gedanken. Die tatoowierte Hand des Mannes - es stand D E A T H auf den einzelnen Fingern geschrieben - griff in die Hosentasche und holte das Handy heraus. Auf dem Display stand Groß 'Ace-ya' geschrieben, was der Schwarzhaarige mit einem leisen seufzen registrierte. Mit einem "Warum störst du?" nahm Law das Telefonat an. "Ah, Law, gut das du abgenommen hast. Ich muss mit dir was besprächen!", schoss es auch gleich aus Ace. Aber mit einem "Später." hatte Law schon wieder aufgelegt. Das Handy wieder wegsteckend, sah der Grauäugige sich nach seinem Ziel, einem, um die 2 Meter großen, jungen Mann mit wild abstehenden roten Haaren, die von einem schwarzen Kopftuch oben gehalten wurden und bernsteinfarbenen Augen um. Diesen fand er auch schnell, stach er doch aus der Masse hervor. Also ging er zügig auf ihn zu, bis er hinter ihm stehen blieb. "Stehen bleiben Eustass-ya." Anscheinend hatte der Größere ihn nicht bemerkt, denn das leichte zusammenzucken bewies, dass Kid sich erschreckt hat. "Was zum... Trafalgar! Was soll der Scheiß?!", fuhr ihn der Rotschopf an, als er ihn erkannt hatte. Das er nicht erfreut war, Law zu sehen, war sehr schnell klar. "Kein Grund, hier gleich so zu explodieren Eustass-ya. Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass du so unaufmerksam bist." Das kleine provozierende Lächeln, welches sich auf die Lippen von Law geschlichen hat, ließ Kid Rot sehen. Der Rotschopf holte mit seiner Faust aus, jedoch traf sie ihr Ziel nicht, wurde vorher von Law aufgehalten. "Spar dir deine Kräfte Kid. Es gibt einen neuen Job." Das sadistische Grinsen welches sich auf Kids Gesicht bildete, hätte jedem normalen Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Law ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken, schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Mitleid für Kids Opfer hatte er nicht, würde es seinem doch nicht besser gehen. Und so bildete sich ein kleines, sadistisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, welches Kid nur umso breiter grinsen ließ.

"Hast du bisher was über unsere Opfer herausfinden können Corazón?" Seinen Blick von der Akte vor ihm nehmend, sah der Blondhaarige zu Garp, welcher gerade sein Büro betreten hatte. "Es handelt sich um Caribou und Coribou, zwei Brüder, die eine Mafiaorganisation leiteten. Allerdings waren sie eher kleine Fische.", teilte Corazón seinem Vorbesetzten mit. "Gibt es irgendeine Verbindung zum letzten Opfer?", fragte Garp weiter. "Die gibt es tatsächlich. Alle Opfer hatten vor ihrem Tod noch Kontakt zu einer gewissen Elena Suzuki. Sie ist wegen Raub und schwerer Körperverletzung vorbestraft. Es lag auch eine Anklage wegen versuchten Mordes vor, wurde dann jedoch wieder zurück genommen." Garp konnte bloß den Kopf schütteln. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell Corazón Informationen über eine Person haben konnte. "Danke." Damit drehte sich der Schwarzäugige sich um und hatte das Büro schon fast verlassen, als der Blonde ihn nochmal aufhielt. "Ach ja, ihre Adresse ist Schlossstraße 19, direkt gegenüber von dem Kiosk, bei dem du immer deine Cracker kaufst." Mit einem kurzen Nicken signalisierte Garp, dass er die Information aufgenommen hatte und verließ endgültig das Büro.

Dass die ganze Scene jedoch aufgenommen worden ist und die Person sich gerade breit grinsend zurück lehnt, können sie nicht ahnen - oder doch? Denn, kaum nachdem der alte Kriminologe das Büro verlassen hat, blickte der Blonde genau in die Kamera, was aus dem grinsen des Mannes ein lautes Lachen machte. "FUFUFUFUFU! Endlich beginnen sich die Zahnräder sich zu drehen. Wer wird sich mit wem verbünden? Wer wird wen verraten?!" Fasst schon irre klang das Lachen des Mannes, schallte von den metallenen Wänden wieder. "Oh, Wani wird sich freuen, wenn er endlich wieder Blut fließen lassen darf! Nun, mein lieber Bruder, was denkst du? Wie lange werden diese Idioten brauchen, um zu erkennen, was hier vor sich geht? Wer wirklich zu ihnen gehört?" Eine Antwort blieb aus, stattdessen schaute der Mann weiter auf den Bildschirm, die rot läuchtenden Glässer der Sonnenbrille schienen dieses irre Grinsen untermalen zu wollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist auch schon das neue Kapitel xP Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich hab mit echt mühe gegeben, den Charakter von Kid und Law so gut es geht zu treffen. Ich hoffe also, dass es wenigstens akzeptable ist ^^''   
> Aber ich will auch nicht weiter dumm rum labern xD  
> Also, bis zum nächsten mal!


	3. Kapitel 2

Fragend sah Luffy und Sabo zu dem sommersprossigen Mann, der gerade mit seinem Telefonat mit Law wieder kam. "Und und und und und?! Was ist jetzt Ace? Sag es bitte!", fragte der kleine Schwarzhaarige hibbelig. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er schon wie ein Flummi hin und her sprang. " Hey hey, ganz ruhig Lu", versuchte Ace lachend seinen kleinen Bruder zu beruhigen. "Ach komm schon Ace. Ich will es wissen!", quengelte Luffy ungeduldig. Sabo wuschelte Luffy daraufhin lachend durch die Haare. "Wenn du Ace nicht zu Wort kommen lässt, wirst du es nie erfahren Luffy" Daraufhin wurde Luffy ein kleines bisschen ruhiger, starrte Ace aber erwartungsvoll an. "Also, Law hat momentan keine Zeit. Aber ich werde es heute Abend nochmal versuchen, ok?" Luffy sah zwar ein bisschen enttäuscht aus, aber kurz darauf grinste er wieder. "Okay!" Sabo schmunzelte über die Frohnatur seines kleinen Bruders. Als dann aber Luffys Bauch knurrte, fingen alle drei an zu lachen. "Lasst uns futtern gehen!" Damit eilte Luffy voraus, Ace ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sabo schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er den Beiden folgte und machte sich die mentale Notiz, aufzupassen, dass Ace sich mit seiner Narkolepsie nicht selbst ertränkt und Luffy nicht wieder ärger bekommt, weil er sich vom Teller anderer Essen genommen hatte.

Verschlafen öffneten sich graubraune Augen, wurde kurz darauf der Schlaf aus ihnen gerieben. Das Klingeln der Türe, welche sie schon aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, war erneut zu hören. Müde stieg das rothaarige Mädchen, mit einer blauen Strähne im Haar, Sommersprossen auf den Wangen,einer Narbe an der Lippe, eine an der linken Augenbraue und an der rechten Schulter und einem Tribal Herz auf dem linken Arm auf. Aber erst nachdem es ein drittes mal geklingelt hatte, wurde die Tür erst geöffnet. "Wer stört so früh?", murrte die Rothaarige, war es für sie eben noch zu früh. "Es ist 14:00 Uhr Nachmittags Miss.", sagte Garp, musterte die Frau vor sich. Wäre sie nicht um einiges zu jung für ihn und wären die Narben nicht in ihrem Gesicht, wäre sie durchaus attraktiv für ihn gewesen. "Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte der Grauhaarige höflich. Ein seufzen verließ die Lippen der Graubraunäugigen. "Na gut. Wollen sie auch einen Kaffee? Weil ich brauche dringen einen.", fragte Elena, als sie Garp in ihre Wohnung ließ. "Gerne.", erwiderte er kurz, folgte der Kleineren in die Küche. "Und? Weshalb hab ich die Polizei dieses mal am Hals?" Während sie das Fragte, blickte sie Garp nicht an, hantierte stattdessen an der Kaffeemaschine rum. Dieser ließ sich Zeit mit antworten, bis er sich hingesetzt hatte. "Wir haben heute in der Früh zwei Leichen gefunden. Es handelt sich dabei um die Brüder Caribou und Coribou. Sie haben beiden das letzte mal Lebend gesehen." Stumm drehte sich die Rothaarige zu dem alten Kriminologen, stellte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase. "Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht, falls sie das denken. Wir waren lediglich bekannte, die ich ab und zu mal tätowiert habe.", sagte sie kurz und knapp, hatte sie doch keine wirkliche Lust, sich mit dem alten Mann zu unterhalten. "Ich beschuldige sie ja auch nicht des Mordes. Aber sie, als die Letzte, die die beiden als letztes lebend gesehen hat. Jede Information ist wichtig. Also erzählen sie mir bitte, was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Eindringlich sah Garp die junge Frau an, versuchte ihr eine Antwort zu entlocken. Mit einem seufzen begann Elena zu erzählen: "Ich war gerade am entwerfen eines neuen Tattoos, als die Beiden in mein Studio rein kamen. Zuerst war es ein ganz normales Gespräch, Coribou bat mich, ihm ein neues Tattoo zu machen. Er war einer meiner besten Kunden, also stimmte ich zu. Irgendwann, als ich schon mit dem Tattoo begonnen hatte, fing Caribou an von sich zu erzählen, sagte, er habe sich verliebt. Ich gratulierte ihm aus reiner Höflichkeit heraus. Bis das Tattoo dann fertig war, schwiegen wir. Als ich dann gerade mit abrechnen fertig war, sagte Caribou auf einmal, dass er mich liebe und ohne das ich reagieren konnte, küsste er mich." Garp war sich nicht sicher, ob sie angeekelt von dem Kuss war, oder nicht. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. "Und was ist dann passiert?", fragte der Schwarzäugige interessiert nach. "Ich hab sie hochkant raus geworfen und das Studio geschlossen. Das war ungefähr gegen 23:45 Uhr.", beendete Elena ihre Erzählung. "Vielen Dank für die Information, jedoch schließt sie das noch nicht aus dem Kreis der Verdächtigen aus. Die Tat wurde zwischen 02:30 Uhr und 03:00 Uhr verübt.", verriet der Kriminologe erst jetzt. "Sie war mit mir von 01:00 Uhr bis 07:15 Uhr auf einer Party.", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür aus. Leicht überrascht drehte sich Garp zu der Tür, sah dort eine braunhaarige Frau mit ebenfalls braunen Augen. "Und sie sind?", fragte der Grauhaarige verwirrt. "Samira O'Connor, Elenas Mitbewohnerin.", stellte sich die Braunhaarige vor. "Gut.", meinte Garp seufzend. "Bei wem war die Party und wie lautet die Adresse?" Während Garp einen Stift und einen Zettel hervor holte, sah er die junge Frau erwartungsvoll an. "Die Party hat ein gewisser Donquixote Doflamingo gegeben. Seine Adresse lautet Schillerstraße 13.", gab Samira den Namen und die Adresse dem Grauhaarigen. Dieser sah kurz überrascht zu den beiden Frauen, stand dann aber nickend auf. "Danke für das Gespräch und den Kaffee, Miss Suzuki. Miss O'Conner, danke für die Informationen, dem werde ich gleich nachgehen." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er die Wohnung und nahm, sobald er in seinem Wagen saß, sein Handy zur Hand. Mit einem "Ja?" meldete sich sein blonder Kollege am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Corazón, überprüfe für mich eine gewisse Samira O'Conner. Aber nicht nur in Verbindung zu diesem Fall, sondern auch, in was für einer Beziehung sie zu Donquixote Doflamingo steht.", gab der Schwarzäugige den Befehl durch. Kurz herrschte Stille, aber dann legte Corazón mit einem "Verstanden." auf.

Während Garp zu der Adresse fuhr, die Samira ihm genannt hatte, setzte sich diese zu Elena an den Tisch. "Danke für die Lüge Sam. Aber was machst du, wenn Doflamingo verrät, dass Gestern keine Party stattfand?", fragend sah die Graubraunäugige ihre Freundin und Mitbewohnerin an. "Ach, mach dir um Doffy keine Sorgen. Er weiß, dass wenn jemand bei ihm auftaucht und wegen einer Party fragt, dass er decken muss. Und selbst wenn, kann er es nicht riskieren, dass jemand Wanis Liebling etwas antut.", erwiderte sie darauf bloß mit einem grinsen. Mit einem leisen kichern schüttelte die Rothaarige den Kopf. "Du bist einfach unverbesserlich." Darauf musste die Braunäugige grinsen. "Tja, ich bin eben was ganz besonderes!", gab diese nur lachend von sich. "So, aber nun mal was anderes. Wie war die Jagt?", ein kleines, sadistisches Lächeln hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet. "Fufufu~ Ganz die Informantin, die ich kenne.", und dann begann sie mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht zu erzählen.

Währenddessen war Garp in der Schillerstraße angekommen, hielt vor dem Haus mit der Hausnummer 13. Bevor er ausstieg, musterte er die kleine Villa, die dort stand. Die Fassade war in einem blassrosa gestrichen, sah noch ganz frisch aus. Auch der Garten sah gepflegt aus, war aber sicherlich nicht Doflamingos Werk, empfand dieser doch nichts für die Schönheit der Natur. Generell sah das Gebäude nicht danach aus, als würde dort einer der gefährlichsten Untergrundverbrecher und Händler der Welt leben. Schon so oft hatten sie ihn fast, aber die Beweise waren am Ende zu ungenügend oder es gab gar keine, selbst wenn Doflamingo ganz offensichtlich der Täter war. Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen stieg Garp aus und betrat das Grundstück, ging jedoch nicht zur Tür, nein, er ging um das Haus herum, auf die Terrasse. Dort saß Doflamingo, ein rund drei Meter große Mann, breitbeinig auf einer Couch und hielt mehrere Zettel in der Hand. Er war ein Mann mit kurzen, wirklich kurzen, blonden Haaren, trug zudem dieses widerliche Grinsen im Gesicht. Der riesige pinke Federmantel warf ein absurdes Bild auf den großen Mann, wurde von der geschwungenen Sonnenbrille mit den roten Gläsern perfekt abgerundet, zeigte aber auch, wie wahnsinnig dieser Kerl sein konnte. "Fufufufufu~!", lachte der großgewachsene Man, als er den Kriminologen entdeckte. Wie sehr Garp dieses Lachen doch hasste. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches, Vizeadmiral Garp~?", fragte der blonde Mann mit dem widerlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Nicht zu deinem persönlichen Vergnügen, Doflamingo. Es geht um eine Verdächtige im aktuellen Fall. Ich muss wissen, ob hier Gestern eine Party bei dir war und ob eine gewisse Samira O'Connor und Elena Suzuki anwesend waren.", fragte der alte Mann nach, ließ sich nicht von Doflamingo beeindrucken. Der federmanteltragene Mann erwiderte darauf nur lachend: "Fufufufufu~! Die kleine Mira und ihre Freundin Elen? Die waren Gestern hier, wir haben uns.... angeregt unterhalten, wenn du verstehst~." Garp verzog angewidert das Gesicht, verstand diese Aussage genau so zweideutig, wie sie gemeint war. Er hoffte, dass Doflamingo das nicht ernst meinte, immerhin war er mindestens doppelt so alt wie die beiden jungen Frauen. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, worüber ihr euch unterhalten habt, Danke für die Auskunft. Ich werde, falls nötig, was ich nicht hoffe, auf sie zurück kommen." Wieder begann Doflamingo zu Lachen, jedoch klang es dieses mal noch spöttischer als sonst. Es kam dem Grauhaarigen so vor, als würde der Blonde ihn auslachen, wahrscheinlich tat er es sogar, was Garp sichtlich nervte, gab der Versuchung jedoch nicht nach, wusste er doch, dass Doflamingo nur darauf wartete. Würde er seiner Wut nachgeben, hätte er sich im Netz der Spinne verfangen. Dies schien dem Blonden nicht zu gefallen, den sein Grinsen schwächelte etwas, ehe es wieder in voller Größe zurück war. Jedoch horchten beide auf, als das Telefon des Schwarzäugigen zu klingeln begann. Schnell nahm Grap mit einem "Was gibt es?" das Telefontat an. Gespannt fing der Blonde die Wortfetzen auf, konnte jedoch aus "Verstehe." "Ok, hab verstanden." und "Mach weiter so." keine nützlichen Informationen auffangen. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, ging Garp ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ den Donquixote alleine zurück. "Sorg dafür, dass alle Beweise, die auf Samira und Elena hindeuten, verschwinden. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Wanis Liebling was passiert. Zudem besitzen sie zu viele Informationen über uns alle.", sagte der Mann scheinbar ins leere, breitete sich aber nach kurzer Zeit ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, ganz so, als hätte jemand seinen Befehl gehört und sich daran gemacht, ihn auszuführen.

Garp war währenddessen zu der Wohnung der Brüder gefahren. Dort angekommen betrat er schnell die Wohnung, bevor die Spurensicherung da war, wollte er sich doch in Ruhe umsehen. Also begann Garp sich umzusehen. Dabei entdeckte er ein paar Fotos mit Caribou und Coribou alleine und mit den Mitgliedern ihrer Mafiabande. Garp nahm sich vor, Corazón die Mitglieder ausfindig machen zu lassen, damit er diese Verbrecher verhaften konnten. Also fotografierte Garp die Fotos ab und steckte dann das Handy weg. Dann ging der Grauhaarige weiter, sah sich weiter um, fand aber weder im Wohnzimmer, noch im Schlafzimmer oder in der Küche was interessantes, ging danach ins Arbeitszimmer und wurde fündig. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen mehrere Akten verstreut. Einige waren geöffnet und der Inhalt lag unordentlich auf dem Tisch. Interessiert ging der Schwarzäugige näher, sah sich die Unterlagen an, die dort lagen. Er fand die Unterlagen eines gewissen Soma Aury, welcher ihm in keinster Weise bekannt vorkam. Als er jedoch die nächste Akte öffnete, ließ er diese vor schreck fast fallen. In der Akte waren Bilder von Luffy, in verschiedenen Situationen, einige davon sehr privat, andere zeigen ihn wiederum mit seinen Freunden oder Brüdern. Garp fragte sich, warum sie Bilder von seinem Enkel hatten und was sie von ihm wollten. Luffy hatte keinerlei Verbindungen zur Mafia, hielt Garp ihn doch Eisern von dieser fern. Die Akte zur Seite legend durchsuchte er die Restlichen, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Aber zwischen all den Ordnern und Akten lag eine einzelne blaue Feder. Verwirrt sah er die Feder an, fragte sich gedanklich, ob die Brüder einen Vogel hatten, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder, als ihm einfiel, dass hier nirgendwo in der Wohnung ein Vogelkäfig war. "Also waren sie schon hier..." Garp knirschte mit den Zähnen. Diese verdammten Whitebeards! Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen verließ Garp die Wohnung wieder. Er würde diese verdammte Mafiabande hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen! Und das war ein Versprechen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^ Hier mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel :3 Ich hoffe, ich konnte es wieder mal spannend halten. Ich möchte auch gar nicht so lange reden. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel!


	4. Chapter 4

Seufzend ließ sich Garp bei Corazón im Büro nieder, massierte sich die schmerzende Schläfe. "Hier" Garp sah auf, blickte dem Blonden ins Gesicht, nahm dankend das Glas Wasser und die Kopfschmerztablette an. "Danke Corazón" Und damit schluckte er die Tablette, trank das Glas in einem Zug aus, merkte relativ schnell, wie seine Kopfschmerzen nachließen. "Was ist passiert, dass du, entschuldige den Ausdruck, so Scheiße aussiehst?", fragte der Braungelbäugige den Kriminologen, war dieser doch offensichtlich fertig mit seinen Nerven. "Ich war bei den Opfern zuhause. In ihrem Arbeitszimmer waren auf dem Schreibtisch mehrere Akten und Bilder, auch von Luffy...", meinte Garp leise. Corazón konnte verstehen, warum sein Kollege so mitgenommen war. Hätte er Bilder seines Sohnes, auch wenn dieser nur adoptiert war, gefunden und nicht wüsste, wofür diese Bilder entstanden waren, wäre er sicher genauso fertig wie Garp. "Wir finden das schon heraus. Außerdem ist dein Enkel doch sicher, oder nicht? Niemand in seinem Umfeld würde ihn absichtlich verletzen", versuchte der Blondhaarige den Grauhaarigen zu beruhigen, verschwieg ihm jedoch, dass es an der Schule durchaus Leute gibt, sie seinen Enkel verletzen oder gar töten könnten. "Ich hoffe du hast recht. Ich habe schon meinen Sohn verloren, ich möchte nicht auch noch einen meiner Enkel verlieren..." Zu gern hätte Corazón Garp gesagt, wie unrecht er hatte, wusste aber, dass Dragon nicht wollte, dass Garp eine andere Version kannte, als die des toten Sohnes. "Kopf hoch. Luffy wird schon nichts passieren, genauso wie einem deiner anderen Enkel" Seufzend nickte Garp und schenkte den Worten seines Gegenübers Glauben. 

"Endlich raus aus dieser Hölle!" Ace schrie es vor Erleichterung fast raus, als er das Schulgebäude verlassen hatte. "Du bist doch bloß beleidigt, dass bei euch die zweite Stunde Chemie gegen... Ähm... Gemeinschaftskunde, genau, dass war es, getauscht wurde", kichert Luffy, worauf der Schwarzhaarige ihm böse anschaute. "Gar nicht wahr!", protestierte der Sommersprossige, was seine Brüder zum Lachen brachte. "Ach Ace. Warum musst du auch immer wieder das Chemiezimmer abfackeln, wenn wir Experimente machen?", gluckst Sabo, amüsierte sich immer noch köstlich darüber. "Was kann ich dafür, dass bei mir immer alles Feuer fängt? Ich mach das doch nicht absichtlich!" Ace beharrte auf seiner Unschuld, geschah es doch bis jetzt bloß vier oder fünf mal absichtlich. Die anderen 20 mal waren ein Versehen! "Ja ja", lachte Sabo, was den Schwarzhaarigen beleidigt schnauben lässt. "Ach komm schon Ace! Du weißt, wir machen doch bloß Spaß", versuchte Luffy Ace zu beschwichtigen. "Schon okay Lu." Ace winkte ab, wusste er doch, dass seine Brüder ihn gerne mal aufzogen. Übel nahm er es ihnen trotzdem manchmal. Total vom Thema ablenkend erhob der Blondhaarige das Wort: "Ich muss mich hier von euch trennen. Ich treffe mich noch mit jemandem" Kurz sahen die beiden Schwarzhaarigen ihn an, Luffy eher enttäuscht, während Ace ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen hatte. "Komm Lu, gehen wir. Sabo hat ein Date", kicherte Ace, worauf Sabo knallrot anlief. Tja, wie du mir, so ich dir, dachte sich Ace. "Sabo hat ein Date?", fragend sah Luffy zu seinem älteren Bruder, der noch eine Spur röter wird. "E-Es ist kein D-Date!", stottert der Blondhaarige, war ihm die Situation oberpeinlich. "Mit wem gehst du auf ein Date? Mit einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen?", fragte Luffy neugierig nach, aber Sabo rauschte mit knallrotem Kopf und einem gestotterten "G-Geht euch n-nichts a-an!" davon. "Aber ich wollte es so gerne wissen", schmollt Luffy, worauf Ace nur lachend den Kopf schüttelt. "Na komm Lu.", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und wuschelt dem Kleineren durch die Haare. "Okay!", grinste der kleinere, war er doch schnell über die Verschwiegenheit hinweg. Und so gingen sie weiter, nicht wissend, dass sie durch das Zielrohr eines Scharfschützengewehres beobachtet wurden. "Harpye hier. Kein Zugriff, ich wiederhole, kein Zugriff. Ich möchte wissen, wo das Zielobjekt hin geht", sprach ein junger, weißhaariger Mann in ein kleines Mikrofon, aus welchem kurz darauf ein widerwilliges “Jawohl“ kam. Und somit schaute er weiter durch das Zielrohr, richtete seinen blutroten Blick nochmals kurz zu den beiden Schwarzhaarigen. “Bald wird es nicht mehr so friedlich sein. Der Untergrund ist in Aufruhr. Du solltest auf der Hut sein, kleiner Feuerteufel. Bald wird mehr in Gefahr sein, als bloß dein kleiner Freund“ Die Worte des Weißhaarigen wurden vom Wind erfasst, trugen sie so weit er konnte. Die roten Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Blondhaarigen. “So kleiner Revolutionär… Mit wem triffst du dich?“ Und erneut wurden die Worte vom Wind davon getragen, erreichten aber niemandes Ohr. 

Während Sabo bei seinem ‘Date‘ war, waren Luffy und Ace bei Luffy Zuhause angekommen. “Ace, können wir nicht erstmal was essen? Ich hab Hunger~“, quengelt der kleinere, sein Bauch grummelte als Zustimmung. “Nein. Erst lernen, dann Essen. Dass weißt du Luffy. Und wir ändern das auch nicht“, bleib Ace standhaft, gab seinem kleinen Bruder nicht nach. “Och man“, schmollt der Kleinere, ging jedoch mit hängenden Schultern in sein Zimmer und begann, seine Bücher und Blöcke auszupacken. Kurz darauf kam auch Ace dazu, setze sich im Schneidersitz neben seinen kleinen Bruder. “Als erstes die Hausaufgaben. Dann der übliche Kram“ Der übliche Kram war lernen auf bevorstehende Leistungskontrollen, Klassenarbeiten und üben, was Luffy im Unterricht nicht verstanden hatte. “Okay Ace“, stimmte der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf zu. Und so lernten sie einige Stunden, am intensivsten jedoch Mathe und Biologie, hatte Luffy doch seine Schwächen damit. Ace war gerade am Erklären einer Aufgabe, als er geradewegs auf den Tisch knallte und seelenruhig schlief. “Ein Hoch auf Ace Narkolepsie!“, jubelte Luffy leise, während er aufstand und in die Küche huschte. Dort öffnete er den Kühlschrank, nahm sich das erstbeste heraus und steckte es sich in den Mund. Genüsslich aß er immer mehr aus dem Kühlschrank, hielt sich in keinster Weiße zurück, stopfte einfach alles in sich hinein, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Gerade als er sich die nächste Wurst in den Mund schieben wollte, bekam er von Ace eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasst. “Au! Das tat weh Ace!“, schmollt er kleine Gierschlund, auch wenn der Schlag eher weniger weh tat. Die von Garp waren schlimmer. “Du weißt doch, was ich gesagt habe Lu! Du musst damit leben. Und jetzt ab ans Lernen!“ Und damit packte Ace Luffy am Kragen seines Hemdes, zieht ihn wieder mit ins Zimmer und lässt ihn vor seinen Schulsachen wieder los. “Und jetzt lernen wir weiter", schmollend machte Luffy sich an die Arbeit, folgte dem Gesagten widerwillig. 

Ein paar Stunden zuvor bei Sabo und seinem ‘Date': Suchend sah sich Sabo in der Spielehölle um, klapperte jede Reihe ab, bis er fand, was er suchte. Neben einer jungen Frau mit schwarzen, welligen Haaren und schwarzen Augen, die einen kleinen Goldstich hatten, nieder. “Lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken?“, fragte sie leicht beleidigt. “Was? Hast du mich etwa vermisst?“, konterte der Blonde, neckte seine Sitznachbarin. “Ach halt die Klappe, Baka", grummelte die Schwarzhaarige leise. “Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, okay? Dein… Beruf… Ist nicht gerade risikofrei. Ich weiß nie, ob ich dich das letzte Mal sehe. Du verrätst mir ja nie was. Ich muss mir die Informationen immer von woanders beschaffen“, meinte die Schwarzäugige missmutig. “Tut mir leid Süße. Aber du weißt, dass ich nichts sagen darf" Ein liebevolles Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Narbenträgers. “Ich weiß“, seufzte sie. “Aber ich werde mir trotzdem weiterhin Sorgen machen“ “Das ist mir klar. Aber mal was anderes. Hast du das, worum ich dich gebeten habe?“, fragte Sabo und kurz darauf hatte er auch schon ein kleines Päckchen in den Händen. “Ich halte meine Versprechen“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige, während Sabo schnell den Umschlag wegsteckte. “Danke. Das hilft uns ungemein“, bedankte sich der Schwarzäugige, während die Schwarzhaarige nur abwinkt. “Nichts zu danken. Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Brüdern?“, fragte sie nach, nur um Sabos Stimme hören zu können. Sie liebte seine Stimme und immer, wenn er sich über längere Zeit nicht meldete, machte sie sich unglaubliche Sorgen. “Ach, denen geht es gut. Ace lebt immer noch mit seinem Freund zusammen und lässt sich auch noch immer mit ihm aufziehen. Luffy ist immer noch Single, jedoch könnte sich das vielleicht bald ändern, da er bald ebenfalls in eine WG zieht“, schmunzelte Sabo, während die Schwarzäugige leise kicherte. “Begeistert wird er aber nicht wirklich sein, oder?“, wurde gefragt, worauf Sabo nur nicken kann. “Er war auch nicht bei Ace und mir begeistert, aber er wird sich damit abfinden müssen. Aber ich weiß, was er definitiv nicht mögen wird“ Fragend sag die Frau den Blonden an und Sabo fuhr ohne zu zögern weiter: “Wir hatten heute Chemie und haben wieder Experimente gemacht. Jedoch wusste der Vertretungslehrer nichts von Ace Talent, immer was in die Luft zu jagen, ansonsten hätte er ihm wohl was anderes gegeben. Das Resultat des ganzen war, dass die darauffolgende Stunde Chemie ausfiel, da Ace den Raum mal wieder unbrauchbar gemacht hatte“ Lachend hielt sich die Frau an dem Tisch fest, versuchte krampfhaft nicht auf dem Boden zu landen. “Oh man! Sowas schafft auch nur Ace“ Sie wischt sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, ehe sie aufstand. “Na dann, ich muss wieder los. Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder“, damit drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie die Spielehölle verließ. “Na ja, vielleicht war es ja doch ein kleines bisschen ein Date…“, sprach Sabo leise zu sich selbst, während er der Schwarzhaarigen nachsah. “Bis demnächst… Yume“ 

Wieder am Abend angekommen, bei Ace, der vor seiner Wohnung stand, welche er sich mit seinem zwei Mitbewohnern teilte. Kaum hatte er die Wohnung betreten, wehte ihm ein herrlicher Duft entgegen, worauf sein Bauch gleich zu grummeln begann. “Hunger~“, gab er sein Problem gleich kund. “Essen ist gleich fertig!“, kam es belustigt aus der Küche. Sofort eilte Ace in die Küche und kam dort schlitternd zum Stehen. “Thatch!“, rief er, als er sich hinsetzte. “Du bist ein Schatz!“ Lachend drehte sich der Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Augen, einer sichelförmigen Narbe am rechten Auge und braunen Augen, die nach vorne zu einer Haartolle frisiert wurden, um. “Sag das nicht zu laut Ace, sonst wird Marco eifersüchtig“ Da die beiden Männer jedoch grinsten, ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass dies überhaupt nicht ernst gemeint war. “Ach was! Marco weiß ja, dass ich dein Essen liebe!“, erwiderte Ace, als Thatch ihm das Essen vor dir Nase stellte. Theatralisch griff der Braunhaarige an sein Herz. “Autsch. Das tat weh! Ich bin zutiefst erschüttert“ “Ach Thatch“, lachte Ace, fand er Thatch's Theater doch immer amüsant. Thatch grinste breit, war froh, dass Ace so frei Lachen konnte. Wenn er an die Zeit zurückdachte, in der Ace neu bei ihnen war, hatte er sich ihnen jetzt sehr geöffnet. “Apropo Marco, wo ist er überhaupt? Er sollte doch längst da sein.“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach, vermisste er seinen Freund doch schon. “Marco ist noch bei Pops. Sie müssen noch irgendwas besprechen“, gab der Braunhaarige kund, zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ach so“, murmelte Ace. Hoffentlich planten sie bloß das nächste Familientreffen. Denn normalerweise hießen solche Einzelbesuche nichts Gutes. 

Luffy saß auf der Couch, aß Popcorn und sah fern, als Garp von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. “Luffy?“, fragte Garp, verspürte eine innere Panik, als der schwarzhaarige Junge nicht antwortete. Hatten diese Typen ihn etwa schon geholt? Aber die Panik verflüchtigte sich, als er Luffy im Wohnzimmer fand. “Man hat seinen Großvater zu begrüßen, wenn er nach Hause kommt!“, schimpfte Garp und verpasste Luffy eine ‘Faust der Liebe‘. “Aua! Verdammt, Großvater, hör auf, mich immer zu schlagen!“, schmollte Luffy, schmerzte Garps ‘Faust der Liebe‘ doch immer schrecklich. “Ach was, das ist Training! Immerhin musst du gut sein, wenn du später mal Polizist wirst!“, sagte Garp bestimmend. “Ich will aber kein Polizist werden!“, protestierte Luffy, was seinen Großvater nicht gerade erfreute. Und so entbrannte ein Streit zwischen Opa und Enkel. Selbst wenn es kindisch war, über den Beruf zu streiten, so taten sie es doch des Öfteren. Und wie sonst auch endete der Streit darin, dass sich Luffy beleidigt in sein Zimmer zurückzog und die Türe verriegelte. “Blöder Opa. Versteht er denn nicht, dass ich eigene Wünsche habe?“, murmelte Luffy, während er seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervorholte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein großer Teil eingepackt war. Unterbrochen wurde er jedoch durch das Klingeln seines Handys. Verwundert nahm er es in die Hand, strahlte sein Gesicht jedoch, als er den Namen auf dem Display laß. Mit einem fröhlichen “Zoro!“ nahm Luffy das Telefonat an. “Hallo Käpt’n“, ertönte es aus dem Telefon, das Lächeln deutlich raus zu hören. “Du rufst echt immer zu den richtigen Zeiten an Zoro!“, meinte Luffy, die Ereignisse von gerade so gut wie vergessen. “Wen muss ich zusammenschlagen?“, kam es prompt von der anderen Seite, was den Schwarzhaarigen Lächeln ließ. Zoro war schon seit ihrer Kindheit für ihn da. Und auch jetzt, nachdem er und seine Familie weggezogen waren, stand Zoro dem Schwarzäugigen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Und Luffy wusste, dass Zoro keinen Moment zögern würde, ihm zu helfen. Da war ihm die Uhrzeit völlig egal. “Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Bloß wieder Streit mit Opa. Aber ich meinte eigentlich was anderes“, kicherte Luffy, fand er Zoros Beschützterinstinkt manchmal einfach nur süß. “Was ist es dann?“, fragte der Junge nach. “Ich ziehe bald bei Opa aus und in eine WG. Zwei von Ace Freunden leben auch schon dort. Aber Opa weiß es noch nicht. Er wird es auch erst erfahren, wenn ich gehe“ Von der anderen Seite des Telefons kam eine Zeit lang nur schweigen, bis Zoro das Wort erhob. “Bist du dir sicher? Es kann gefährlich sein, zu Fremden zu ziehen, auch wenn sie die Freunde deines Bruders sind“ Sorge war in der Stimme von Luffys Telefonpartners, war es doch immer ein Risiko, zu Leuten zu ziehen, die man nicht kannte. “Ich vertraue Ace da einfach!“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige zuversichtlich. “Na wenn du meinst…“ Zoro klang nicht sehr überzeugt, wusste aber, dass man gegen Luffys Sturkopf nicht viel machen konnte. “Aber keine Sorge, ich rufe an, falls was sein sollte“, versicherte Luffy seinem Kindheitsfreund. “Viel Glück Käpt'n“ 

Frisch geduscht trat Kid aus dem Bad, ein Handtuch auf dem Kopf - die Haare hängen ins Gesicht - und lediglich mit einer Hose bekleidet. Er war erst vor ungefähr einer Stunde nach Hause gekommen. Nach der Mission war er noch zu seinen Kumpels in die Werkstatt gegangen. Dort hatten sie an ihren Motorrädern weiter rumgebastelt, was in einer freundschaftlichen Rauferei endete. Jedoch war so eine Rauferei zwischen ihnen eigentlich nichts Ernstes. Es wurde erst Ernst, wenn jemand es auch nur wagen sollte, etwas falsches gegen sie zu sagen. “Auch mal fertig, Eustass-ya?“, kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer, welches gegenüber vom Bad war. “Halt die Klappe Trafalgar“, murrte der Rothaarige, hatte keine Nerven mehr für den Medizinstudenten übrig, der auf ihrem Sofa saß. “Gestresst?“, fragte Law, als sich der Bernsteinäugige sich neben ihn aufs Sofa setze. Zustimmend nickt der Rothaarige, legte seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne. “Ace-ya hat vorhin nochmal angerufen“ Ein wenig verwundert sah Kid den Schwarzhaarigen an. “Was wollte er?“, fragte der Bernsteinäugige, fragte sich, was Ace denn wollte. “Er fragt, ob wir seinen kleinen Bruder bei uns wohnen lassen könnten. Laut Ace-ya ist es zu gefährlich, ihn bei seinem Großvater zu lassen“ – “Und du hast zugestimmt, so wie ich dich kenne“, sagte Kid, was Law nur mit einem Nicken bejahte. “Ich löse lediglich den Gefallen ein, den ich ihm noch schuldig bin“, sagte der Tätowierte schlicht. “Dir ist aber schon klar, dass gerade wir nicht der passende Umgang für ihn sind? Außerdem, ist Ace sich nicht bewusst, dass sein Bruder genau das herauszufinden könnte, vor dem Ace ihn immer beschützen wollte?!“ Bevor der junge Mechanikfreak sich noch weiter aufregen konnte, versiegelte der junge Medizinstudent seine Lippen mit denen des rothaarigen Hitzkopfes. Dieser kam langsam wieder runter, erwiderte den Kuss liebend gern. Bei einem einfachen Kuss blieb es jedoch nicht, begannen ihre Zungen schon kurz darauf miteinander zu tanzen. Sie tanzten so lange miteinander, bis die Luft fast ausschließlich aus ihren Lungen verschwunden war. Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander, verband sie nur noch ein dünner Speichelfaden. „“Denk ja nicht, dass du jetzt so einfach davon kommst! Ich verspreche dir, du wirst morgen nicht mehr ordentlich laufen können, immerhin muss ich es ja auskosten, dich noch für mich alleine zu haben“, sagte der Bernsteinäugige, während er seinem gegenüber in die sturmgrauen Augen schaute. “Du bist unverbesserlich, Eustass-ya“, erwiderte Law mit einem kleinen, verschmitzten Lächeln. “Aber genau deswegen liebe ich dich“ Und so vereinigten sich ihre Lippen erneut.


	5. Chapter 5

Gähnend kuschelte sich Ace an die Wärmequelle neben sich, wollte die paar Minuten genießen, die er noch mit Marco hatte. Es kam selten vor, dass die beiden früh noch Zeit für sich hatten, war Ace doch ein Langschläfer und wachte immer dann auf, wenn Marco schon lange weg war. “Guten Morgen Schatz“, kam es von Marco, der Ace durch sein schwarzes, noch vom Schlaf verwuscheltes Haar strich. Ace musste nicht nach oben schauen, um zu wissen, dass Marco eines dieser Lächeln trug, welches er nur Ace schenkte. “Morgen Marco“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige genauso liebevoll, wie Marcos Lächeln es war. Glücklich kuschelte sich der Schwarzäugige näher an die Brust des Blondhaarigen, genoss die Zeit, die sie zu zweit hatten. “Guten Morgen, ihr Turteltauben! Frühstück ist fertig!“, rief Thatch euphorisch, als er, ohne anzuklopfen, in das Zimmer der Beiden platzte. “Thatch, Privatsphäre! Klopf wenigstens an!“ Ace war knallrot im Gesicht. An sich hatte er kein Problem damit, sich oberkörperfrei zu zeigen, aber nackt zu sein, war etwas völlig anderes. Lachend winkte der Braunhaarige ab, hatte er kein Problem damit, dass seine Mitbewohner nackt waren. “Ach Ace, was soll ich euch schon abgucken? Wir sind immerhin alle Männer!“ “Halt einfach die Klappe“, murmelte Ace beleidigt. "Na komm. Wir können später auch noch kuscheln.“ Und siehe da, ein einfaches Versprechen und ein kleiner Kuss von Marco und schon war die Welt wieder rosarot – nicht, dass Ace diese Farbe besonders mochte. Thatch konnte deswegen nur lächeln. Er freute sich für die Beiden, hatten sie es doch verdient, glücklich zu sein. Und, aber das würde er ihnen nie sagen, sie waren das süßeste Pärchen, welches der Brünette jemals gesehen hatte.

Völlig K.O saß Sabo in der Kantine, trank mittlerweile seinen dritten Kaffee. Er war die ganze Nacht über wach gewesen und hatte für Dragon-san Aufträge erfüllt. Eigentlich wollte er früh ins Bett, immerhin schrieben sie heute eine Arbeit, aber das Auswerten der Informationen, die er von Yume bekommen hatte, dauerte doch länger, als er dachte. “Mal wieder zu lange gearbeitet?“, drang es von hinten an Sabos Ohr. “Jup. Hab die Menge unterschätzt“, während er seinen Kaffee austrank. “Hier“ Vor dem blondhaarigen Mann erschien ein Teller mit belegten Broten. “Danke Quentin", dankend aß Sabo das erste Brot, war immer wieder von Neuem überrascht, dass der junge Mann, der sich ihm gegenüber niederließ, immer wusste, was man gerade brauchte. “Kein Problem. Für den Stabschef immer wieder gern.“ Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des jungen Mannes, zog das Muttermal, welches sich unter seiner Lippe, auf der linken Seite befand, ebenfalls mit nach oben. Jedoch erreichte das Lächeln die roten Augen des jungen Mannes nicht. “Was ist los? Wieder Streit mit deinem Bruder gehabt?“, fragte Sabo nach, eine Spur der Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er wusste, wie nah dies dem jungen Mann mit den brustlangen, blauen Haaren ging, ihr braucht einfach mal Zeit für euch! Weit weg von all der Korruption, dem Leid und Tod. Ihr habt lange nichts mehr gemeinsam gemacht, oder?“, fragte Sabo, wollte er seinem Freund und Kollegen doch helfen. “Vielleicht hast du recht, Sabo. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob der Sturkopf meines Bruders das überhaupt akzeptieren wird“, zweifelte der Rotäugige, kannte er seinen Bruder doch. “Das musst du wissen, Quentin. Ich kann dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen“, meinte die Nummer zwei der Revolutionäre, während er aufstand. “Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Jetzt gehst du erstmal zur Schule.“ Sabo hätte dem Blauhaarigen gern eine reingehauen, amüsierte sich dieser doch darüber, dass einer der bedeutendsten Männer der Revolutionäre noch immer zur Schule ging. Dabei ließ Quentin jedoch konkret aus, dass er auch erst vor wenigen Jahren die Schule beendete. “Halt die Klappe, Quen“, knurrte Sabo etwas. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn er deswegen aufgezogen wird. Nur, weil er noch zur Schule ging, sagte das nichts über ihn aus!

Luffy war heute eher wach gewesen als sein Opa Garp. Innerlich lobte er sich, würde er heute doch endlich mal pünktlich kommen. Also zog er sich schnell an und machte sich Essen für die Schule – sehr viel Essen. Danach hinterließ er seinem Opa eine kurze Nachricht, dass er schon losgegangen war. Als dann alles fertig war, kontrollierte Luffy, ob er alles dabei hatte und ging los. Jedoch kam er nicht weit - er hörte ein leises Winseln, welches aus einer der Seitengassen kam. Neugierig, wie Luffy nun mal ist, ging er ohne zu zögern in die Gasse, immer dem Winseln nach. Dann, in einem kleinen Karton, saß ein kleiner Golden Retriever Welpe mit braunem Fell – Luffy dachte eigentlich, dass sie immer golden waren – schwarzen Knopfaugen und einer, offensichtlich blau angemalten Nase. “Hey Kleiner“, sagte Luffy sanft und lächelte den Welpen an. Dieser wich ängstlich zurück, starrte Luffy aus großen Augen an. Langsam setze sich Luffy hin, wollte nicht so groß und angsteinflößend auf den Welpen wirken. Das scheint die Angst etwas zu mildern, denn der Welpe drückte sich nicht mehr in die Ecke des Kartons. “Hm… Wie könnte ich dich nennen…“, grübelte der Schwarzhaarige, sah den Welpen die ganze Zeit über mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und verschränkten Armen an. Eine Weile sahen sie sich an, bis es bei Luffy ‘Klick' machte. “Ich hab's! Ich nenne dich Chopper! Wie findest du das?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige etwas euphorisch. Aber auch dem Welpen schien der Name zu gefallen, denn er wedelte zufrieden mit dem Schwanz und bellte zustimmend, was Luffy zum Lachen brachte. Glücklich nahm der Schwarzäugige den Welpen aus dem Karton und knuddelt ihn vorsichtig, hatte er doch nicht vor, ihn noch zu verletzen. “Ich nehme dich erstmal mit zur Schule. Nach Hause kann ich jetzt nicht und der Tierarzt hat noch nicht auf“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige eher zu sich selbst, während er Chopper vorsichtig unter seine Jacke steckte, so dass der Welpe oben am Kragen wieder rausgucken konnte. “So, jetzt bleibst du für's Erste warm, Chopper!“, grinste Luffy und streichelte dem braunen Retriever Welpen über den Kopf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ Luffy aufschrecken. Er musste sich jetzt beeilen, wenn er noch vor Ace und Sabo in der Schule sein wollte!

Etwas an genervt stand Sabo vor der Schule, wartete auf seine beiden schwarzhaarigen Brüder. Die beiden hatten noch fünfzehn Minuten, bevor der Unterricht beginnt. Warum mussten die beiden auch immer zu spät oder kurz vor knapp kommen?! Vielleicht sollte Sabo Luffys baldige Mitbewohner und Marco bitten, sie eher aus dem Bett zu schmeißen. Dann wären sie vielleicht mal pünktlich. Nicht mal fünf Minuten später tauchte Ace auf, jedoch ohne ihren kleinen Bruder. “Ace, wo ist Luffy?“, fragte der Blonde auch gleich nach. “Laut Gramps soll Luffy schon längst losgelaufen sein", meinte Ace mit einem Schulterzucken. “Er ist aber noch nicht da, Ace“, sagte Sabo ernst, was sofort die Unbeschwertheit aus dem Schwarzhaarigen weichen ließ und die Sorge nahm Einzug. “Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Ace besorgt nach, was der Brandnarbenträger lediglich mit einem Nicken bejahte. Sofort war dem Schwarzäugigen egal, dass sie eigentlich Schule hatten, zog er Sabo einfach mit sich, um Luffy zu suchen, hatte dieser doch jetzt oberste Priorität. Ohne jeden Protest ließ sich der Schwarzäugige von Ace mitziehen. Sie suchten die Strecke ab, die Luffy jeden Tag gefahren wurde, sowie jeden anderen Weg, der ihnen einfiel. Doch egal wo sie suchten, Luffy blieb wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Und dann, nachdem schon zwei Stunden vergangen waren, in denen sie Luffy suchten, klingelte das Handy von Ace, welches dieser schnell hervor zog. Auf dem Display war gut leserlich ‘Luffy' geschrieben. “Es ist Luffy!“ Schnell nahm der Schwarzhaarige den Anruf an. “Luffy?!“, fragte er aufgeregt. “Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Ace. Es ist nur ich" Erklang die ruhige Stimme von Marco. “Oh, Marco…“, verlegen kratze sich Ace an der Wange, hatte er Marco doch definitiv nicht erwartet. “Warum rufst du an?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „“Du und Sabo seid schon zwei Stunden zu spät. Ich rufe lediglich an, weil sich euer Bruder Sorgen macht“, erklärte Marco völlig ruhig “Warte! Du weißt wo Luffy ist?!“, schoss es sofort aus Ace. “Er ist da, wo du auch sein solltest!“, kam es genervt von Marco. “Und jetzt kommt zur Schule zurück. Ihr habt schon genug Ärger am Hals." Stumm starrte der Schwarzhaarige sein Handy an, nachdem Marco aufgelegt hatte. “Und? Was hat Marco jetzt gesagt, Ace?“, fragte der Blondhaarige nach. “Luffy war die ganze Zeit über in der Schule gewesen. Wir haben uns umsonst Sorgen gemacht…“ “Aber dann hätte ich ihn doch sehen müssen!“, entfährt es dem Narbenträger. “Nun, anscheinend war Luffy sehr früh gewesen.“

Ungeduldig stand Marco mit Luffy am Eingang der Schule. Während Marco mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dastand und nach seinem besten Freund und dessen Bruder Ausschau hielt, spielte der kleine Wuschelkopf mit dem braunen Welpen, welchen er am Morgen mit zur Schule gebracht hatte. Der Junge hatte Glück, dass Doktor Bader, ein bekannter von Doktor Kulea (Welcher mit Roger bekannt war und damit auch mit Whitebeard), sich den Welpen angeschaut hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte Chopper, wie Luffy ihnen sagte, nichts Ernstes, so dass er bei seinem neuen Herrchen bleiben konnte. Natürlich war der Schwarzhaarige deswegen glücklich gewesen, hatte er den Doktor erstmal vor lauter Euphorie umarmt, als Dank dafür, den Kleinen behalten zu dürfen. Aber bevor der blondhaarige Lehrer noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wie Luffy den armen Mann beinahe erwürgt hatte, sprang der Wuschelkopf mit Chopper im Arm auf und rief euphorisch: “Ace~, Sabo~!“ Marco sah automatisch in die selbe Richtung wie Luffy und siehe da, ein schwarzer und ein blonder Haarschopf waren schon in Sichtweite und man sah ihnen an, dass es ihnen peinlich war, dass ihr Lehrer und ihr kleiner Bruder so offensichtlich auf sie warteten (Auch wenn's bei Luffy nicht so schlimm ist) und Marco würde nicht zögern, seinen Freund damit zu ärgern. Aber später, wenn sie unter sich waren. “Ähm… Hallo, Herr Phönix…“, sagte Ace, schaute seinem Lehrer aber nicht in die Augen, schämte er sich dafür doch zu sehr. Auch erkannte der sommersprossige Mann, dass sich auf den Lippen seines Freundes ein Lächeln ausbreitete, von dem er wusste, dass diese Aktion noch Folgen mit sich bringen wird. “Und? Was ist eure Erklärung für euer Zuspätkommen?“, fragte Marco aus Routine, wusste er doch, warum sie zu spät waren. „“Wir haben Luffy gesucht. Nachdem er anscheinend nicht kam, machten wir uns Sorgen und haben ihn eben gesucht“, erläutert Sabo das, was eigentlich allen klar war. Wie gesagt – eigentlich. Luffy sah seine Brüder verwirrt an, während er den kleinen Chopper im Arm hielt. „“Ihr habt mich gesucht? Aber ich hatte Ace doch geschrieben, dass ich schon da bin.“ Es war dem kleinen Wuschelkopf anzusehen, dass er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf schief und sah Sabo und Ace mit großer Verwirrung an. “Ich habe nie eine Nachricht von dir bekommen, Luffy", sagte Ace mindestens genauso verwirrt. Er hatte nie eine Nachricht bekommen!... Oder? Man sah Luffy dann nur noch sein Handy hervor holen und kurz darauf war ein “Oh" von ihm zu hören. “Was ist?“, fragte Marco, aber ein kurzer Blick auf das Handy des Teenagers ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln. Dieser Junge war unmöglich. “Ich hab die Nachricht gar nicht abgeschickt. Na ja, auch egal. Jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut!“, sagte Luffy mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, während sich bei Sabo eine Wutader bildete. “Nichts ist egal, Luffy! Dir hätte was weiß ich was passiert sein können! Ich, nein, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, Luffy! Also pass beim nächsten Mal bitte etwas besser auf, ja?“ Schuldbewusst senkte Luffy den Kopf, wollte er seinen Brüdern doch keine Sorgen bereiten. Er hätte darauf achten müssen, dass die Nachricht abgeschickt ist, dann wären Ace und Sabo auch nicht zu spät gekommen und hätten ihn nicht suchen müssen. Unbewusst drückte er Chopper näher an sich, als könne ihm der kleine Welpe Schutz bieten. “Es tut mir leid, Ace, Sabo. Es war nur so, dass ich Chopper gefunden hatte und dann hab ich einfach nicht mehr darauf geachtet…“, murmelte der kleine Schwarzhaarige. “Chopper?“, kam es verwirrt von dem großen Schwarzhaarigen. Er kannte niemanden, der Chopper hieß. War das ein neuer Freund von Luffy? “Das ist Chopper!“ Und damit sahen Ace und Sabo auf den kleinen, braunen Welpen mit der blauen Nase, der die beiden mit seinen schwarzen Augen ansah. “Wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt?“, fragte Sabo, während er Chopper über den Kopf streichelte. “Ich hab ihn heute Morgen in einer Seitengasse gefunden. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht alleine lassen.“ Ace lächelte nur über Luffys Tat, war das doch typisch sein kleiner Bruder. Aber Chopper war wirklich süß, das gab der sommersprossige Mann gerne zu.

Die Zeit verging schnell und ehe man sich versah, war die große Pause mit anschließender Freistunde schon gekommen. Hibbelig wartete Luffy mit seinen Brüdern und Chopper, der gerade von Ace verwöhnt wurde, auf seine, vielleicht baldigen, Mitbewohner. Zwar versuchte Sabo Luffy zu beruhigen, doch dieser wurde nur zunehmend hibbeliger. Am Ende zwang Sabo Luffy dazu, sich hinzusetzen, zog Luffy doch auch so schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. “Mann, Sabo! Ich will mich nicht hinsetzen!“, protestierte der Wuschelkopf. Seufzend antwortete der Blondhaarige: “Nur, weil du hier wie ein Flummi herumspringst, werden sie deswegen nicht eher kommen.“ Aber wie auf's Stichwort betrat ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann mit weißer Plüschmütze, welche braune Flecken hatte, mit einem rothaarigen Riesen das Schulgelände und sie zogen alle Blicke auf sich. Verwunderlich war es nicht, immerhin war Kids Haarfarbe und seine Größe schon ausreichend genug, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als die Beiden näher kamen, erkannte Luffy das Pflaster unter Kids rechtem Auge und die Pflaster an seinen Fingern. Automatisch wollte Luffy wissen, was passiert war, aber vielleicht konnte er es ja noch aus ihm rauskitzeln. Ace klopfte dem Rothaarigen auf die Schulter – Chopper hatte er auf den Boden gesetzt - und grinste breit. “Es ist schön, sich wiederzusehen. Wir konnten uns in letzter Zeit ja leider kaum sehen." Trotz dessen, was Ace gesagt hatte, schien er keineswegs traurig darüber zu sein. “Es waren nur ein paar Wochen. Zudem haben wir nun mal mehr zutun als du, Ace-ya", sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit den sturmgrauen Augen. Luffy war fasziniert von ihnen. Noch nie hatte er jemanden mit einer solchen Augenfarbe gesehen. “Und das ist der Knirps, der bei uns wohnen soll?“, kam es von dem rothaarigen Riesen, der Luffy zu mustern schien. Schnell nickte Luffy, ein aufgeregtes Funkeln war in seinen Augen erschienen. “Ich bin Monkey D. Luffy! Freut mich riesig, euch kennen zu lernen!“, sagte Luffy mit einem Grinsen, welches nicht breiter sein konnte. Am liebsten wäre er ja vor Freude ‘wie ein Flummi herumgehüpft', wie Sabo es gerne sagte. Aber was konnte er dafür, dass er so richtig aufgeregt war? „“Freut mich, Luffy-ya. Ich bin Trafalgar Law und der Pumukel neben mir ist Eustass Kid" Obwohl der Rothaarige, Kid, noch ruhig schien, konnte Luffy irgendwie nicht glauben, dass es von langer Dauer seien würde. “Ey, Trafalgar! Ich kann mich selbst vorstellen!“ Was hatte Luffy gesagt? Es war nicht lange gewesen. Nur schien er sich leicht provozieren zu lassen und Luffy dachte, dass das Pflaster vielleicht eine Wunde unter seinem Auge verdeckte. Aber das klärte noch lange nicht das Geheimnis um die Pflaster an Kids Fingern. „“Na komm schon Kid, du bist nicht hier, um dich mit Law zu streiten. Das könnt und macht ihr nachher doch eh!“ Sabo ging dazwischen, um den Streit zwischen dem Grauäugigen und dem Bernsteinäugigen erstmal zu schlichten, bevor er wirklich beginnen konnte. “Hey, Torao, darf ich dich was fragen?“ Verwundert sah Law Luffy an, war er den Spitznamen – oder generell Spitznamen – nicht gewöhnt, nickte aber, um den Wuschelkopf zu signalisieren, dass er seine Frage stellen darf. “Macht es was aus, wenn ich einen Welpen“, dabei deutete Luffy auf Chopper, welcher kurz bellte und dann von Luffy hochgenommen wurde, "mitbringe? Ich wüsste sonst nämlich nicht, wohin mit ihm." Law zog eine Augenbraue hoch, hatte er diese Frage sicher nicht erwartet. “Es sollte kein Problem sein. Bepo wird sich über Gesellschaft freuen", sagte der Tätowierte, was Luffy zum Strahlen brachte. “Danke, Torao!“, rief der Wuschelkopf glücklich und fiel dem Medizinstudenten, welcher von dem überschwänglichen Dank überrascht war, um den Hals, nachdem er Chopper abgesetzt hatte. Kid fand es auf einer Seite lustig, Law in so einer Situation zu sehen. Auf der anderen Seite spürte er auch die Eifersucht aufkommen, immerhin war Trafalgar sein Freund! Jedoch löste sich Luffy schnell wieder und wendete sich dafür an Kid. Dieser sah den hyperaktiven Flummi und baldigen Mitbewohner an, von dem Ace ihm schon einiges erzählt hatte. “Was willst du?!“, fragte Kid gereizt, als der Knirps vor ihm den Rothaarigen nur anstarrte. Ohne auch nur an seine Sicherheit zu denken, gab Luffy die Antwort: “Torao nannte dich doch Pumukel. Hat Ace dir alle Sommersprossen geklaut oder warum fehlen sie dir?“ Man sah, wie Kids Augenbraue zu zucken begann und sich eine Wutader auf seiner Stirn bildete. Luffy schien sich nicht um sein Überleben zu kümmern, war er doch fest von seiner Theorie überzeugt, dass Kid der Pumukel war. Ace verkniff sich den Protest, Sabo schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und Law fragte sich, wie lebensmüde der kleine Schwarzhaarige war. Dann, ohne jede Warnung, schnappte Kid nach Luffy – was irgendwie vorherzusehen war - welcher dank seiner guten Reflexe ausweichen konnte. Schnell begann das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zwischen der roten Katze Kid und der flinken, schwarzen Maus Luffy – Chopper beteiligte sich ebenfalls an dem Fangenspielen. Und so jagten sie sich über den Schulhof, im Knastmer unter den wachsamen Augen von Ace, Sabo und Law. “Hey, Ace-ya, Sabo-ya?“ “Was ist denn, Law?“, fragte Sabo nach. “Luffy-ya ist wirklich ein interessanter Mensch.“ Verwirrt blickten ihn die Beiden an, hatte weder Ace, noch Sabo wirklich eine Ahnung, wie Law es meinte. Dieser erläuterte es aber auch nicht, verfolgte mit den Augen den lachenden Teenager, der vor Kid weg rannte, einen fröhlich bellenden Chopper dicht hinter ihnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses etwas längere Kapitel gefallen, auch wenn ich irgendwie nicht zufrieden damit bin. Weiß der Geier warum.   
> Jedenfalls, wir lesen uns beim nächsten Kapitel!

**Author's Note:**

> Puh, dass war vielleicht mal viel zu schreiben. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht ^^ Und genug fragen hab ich fürs erste auch aufgeworfen. Warum mussten diese Personen sterben? Wer waren sie? Was genau ist damals wirklich passiert, als Luffy seine Narbe bekam? Und wie stecken Ace und Sabo da mit drinnen?  
> Wir lesen uns das nächste mal ^^


End file.
